This invention relates to a decoration lamp string device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a multi-circuit type decoration lamp string device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional decoration lamp string device has a flasher bulb 22, a plurality of sockets 20, and an electric wire 10 connected to the flasher bulb 22 and the sockets 20. Each socket 20 receives a lamp 22. The flasher bulb 22 has a first filment 221, a second filment 222, and an elastic conductive plate 223. The elastic conductive plate 223 is connected to the first filment 221. The elastic conductive plate 223 contacts the second filment 222. When the temperature of the elastic conductive plate 223 is increased, the elastic conductive plate 223 will be expanded so that the elastic conductive plate 223 will not contact the second filment 222. Therefore, a short circuit is formed. When the temperature of the elastic conductive plate 223 is decreased to a certain degree, the elastic conductive plate 223 will be contracted so that the elastic conductive plate 223 will contact the second filment 222 again. If the weather is cold, the thermal expansion period of the elastic conductive plate 223 will be extended and the thermal contraction period of the elastic conductive plate 223 will be shortened. Therefore, the interval between two glittering period will be changed. Further, the elastic conductive plate 223 is easily damaged under strong vibration. Thus the usage period of time of the conventional decoration lamp string device is shortened.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 4A, an electric circuit of the first conventional decoration lamp string device is illustrated. An integrated circuit control box 24 is disposed between an upper cover 244 and a lower container 245. The integrated circuit control box 24 has a bridge-type rectification formed by four rectifiers D1, D2, D3 and D4, a first resistor R1 as a voltage-decreasing resistor, an integrated circuit IC, a second resistor R2 providing 60 HZ of electric source for the integrated circuit IC, a capacitor C1 as a wave filter capacitor, a button switch K1 connected to the integrated circuit IC, an electric wire 242 connected to the integrated circuit IC and a plurality of decoration lamps 243, and a plug 241 connected to the integrated circuit IC. The electric circuit has three circuit loops.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 5A, a second electric circuit is illustrated. An integrated circuit control box 25 is disposed between an upper cover 254 and a lower container 255. The integrated circuit control box 25 has a bridge-type rectification formed by four rectifiers D1, D2, D3 and D4, a first resistor R1 as a voltage-decreasing resistor, an integrated circuit IC, a second resistor R2 providing 60 HZ of electric source for the integrated circuit IC, a capacitor C1 as a wave filter capacitor, a button switch K1 connected to the integrated circuit IC, a wire 252 connected to the integrated circuit control box 25 and a plurality of decoration lamps 253, and a plug 251 connected to the integrated circuit IC. The electric circuit has five circuit loops. However, it is difficult to assemble the integrated circuit control box with integrated circuit therein. The volume of the integrated circuit control box is too large, so it is difficult to replace the integrated circuit control box if it is broken.